1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water distiller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical water distiller is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,267 to McFee, filed Jul. 7, 1975, in the patent, the cooling system including the radiator and fan assembly is disposed on top of the vessel and the boiler. Obviously, the cooling effect of the cooling system will be affected by the boiled water contained in the vessel, such that the distilling effect thereof is bad.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional water distillers.